


Lo que falta

by Mirisan85



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Romance, catradora
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirisan85/pseuds/Mirisan85
Summary: Historia paralela a la original: Shadow Weaver ya no está en sus vidas, pero aún siguen sufriendo las consecuencias.Adora tiene un secreto, pero Catra también. Pueden ser honestas y comunicarse abiertamente la una con la otra y mantener su relación a flote?ONecesitan ser honestas la una con la otra para resolver el misterio y hagamos un viaje por los recuerdos!A quién le gustar las escenas de baby Adora y baby Catra y escenas no vistas que se vinculan con la historia original? A mi sí!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora - Relationship, Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Después de la tormenta

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, este es mi primer fic después de muuuuchos años, así que por favor, sed amables!
> 
> Dad feedback, dejar comentarios, compartir! Intentaré subir un capítulo por semana, así que si te gusta la historia, por favor, deja comentario para que de esa manera me sienta más motivada :D
> 
> Espero que disfruten leyendo como yo disfruto escribiéndolo! Probablemente tenga entre 3 y 5 capítulos
> 
> P.D: está también la disponible la versión en inglés, así que aconsejo que todos aquellos que puedan leer en inglés, lean mi versión original, esta es la traducción que hago de mi fic a castellano. Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952924

La luz que tenía en frente era tan brillante, tan tentadora, era como un imán, llamándola, susurrándole y atrayéndola. Casi podía tocarla y era todo lo que siempre había querido. De repente escuchó un grito, el grito de Catra, y volvió a la realidad. Estaba en los túneles, caminando mientras sostenía a Adora, a punto de llegar al centro del Corazón. Estaban cerca, tan tan cerca.

—¡Catra! —gritó Adora preocupada, girando la cabeza bajo los brazos de Shadow Weaver. Esta intentó mantener el agarre y Adora la empujó.

—¡Adora, espera! —llamó tras chica, pero sin escucharla, Adora comenzó a caminar, o a tambalearse, en dirección al grito. Shadow Weaver miró una vez más a la luz y entonces se giró para ver una Adora cabezota y débil tratando de mantener el paso y no caerse al suelo.

Shadow Weaver estaba furiosa y fascinada al mismo tiempo. Furiosa porque, una vez más, Adora había dejado que sus emociones, sus sentimientos y sus anhelos se interpusieran en lo que se debía de hacer. Lo sabía, siempre había sabido que los sentimientos de Adora por Catra eran su mayor debilidad. Por ese motivo hizo lo que hizo. Siempre fue por el bien de Adora.

Había intentado una y otra vez mantenerlas separadas, jugar con sus mentes y hacer que se odiasen. Y lo había conseguido, durante un tiempo. Porque no hacían más que volver la una a la otra, sin importar el que. Y después de todo lo que ella y la vida les había hecho pasar, que todavía fueran capaces de atraerse una vez más fue lo que finalmente había hecho que Shadow Weaver se sintiera fascinada. Se dio cuenta en ese momento, con Catra arriesgando su vida por Adora y Adora arriesgando el planeta y el universo por Catra, que no importaba lo que hiciera, el vínculo que tenían era demasiado fuerte y demasiado profundo.

Había tenido la tentación de jugar una vez más con ellas cuando vio lo intimas que se estaban convirtiendo otra vez, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte y siempre estaban rodeadas de personas. Una parte de ella se arrepentía en ese momento de que no haber interferido, si lo hubiera hecho cuando lo pensó no estarían en esta situación, y ahora era demasiado tarde.

Aún un poco mareada por las copas que se había tomado antes de que Catra la interrumpiera, solo vio una solución. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llegó donde estaba Adora, la cual estaba descansando un momento apoyada en la pared. Estaba apunto de empezar a caminar otra vez cuando Shadow Weaver le tocó el hombre.

—Yo me encargo —dije apretándole un poco el hombro.

—¿Qué? ¡No! — contestó Adora confundida.

—Tienes que llegar al Corazón Adora, y sé que no lo harás mientras sepas que Catra está en peligro.

Por un breve momento Adora la miró con arrepentimiento por la verdad que tenían esas palabras, pero automáticamente después asintió con determinación.

—Es que no puedo… no puedo dejarla, no otra vez, yo… yo…

—Me he dado cuenta. —la interrumpió Shadow Weaver al ver su mirada de súplica, con un tono de voz similar a ternura—. Mi chiquilla, espero que entiendas que todo lo que hice, fue por tu propio bien, para hacerte más fuerte. Pero he fallado, así que al menos voy a devolverte algo. — dijo tocando con su otra mano la frente de Adora.

—¿Qué? No lo entiendo Shad-

—Lo harás, una vez te conviertas en She-Ra, lo sabrás y lo entenderás —afirmó acariciándola ligeramente con sus dedos desde la frente hasta la mejilla. Dejando caer finalmente su brazo, Adora simplemente la miraba con los ojos abiertos—. De nada —sentenció antes de soltar a Adora y caminar hacia los gritos de Catra, llegando justo cuando Horde Prime estaba a punto de sacrificar a Catra al enorme monstruo al que le salían tentáculos verdes de la boca.

—Así que dime, hermanita, ¿valió la pena? —escuchó al tirano preguntarle a Catra, quien, colgada boca abajo del pie en uno de los tentáculos del monstruo y a punto de ser devorada, simplemente cerró los ojos mientras se le derramaban las lágrimas, preparada para morir.

Shadow Weaver lanzó un rayo de energía oscura a la bestia haciendo que esta soltara a Catra, y a continuación lanzó tres más.

—¿Shadow Weaver? —preguntó Catra sorprendida, todavía en el suelo.

—¡Toma a Adora y corre! —gritó, sabiendo que esa sería la única forma en la que Adora llegaría al Corazón, y comenzó a luchar contra la bestia otra vez.

—¿Qué estás hac…? —preguntó Catra aún en shock después de levantarse.

—¡Te he dicho que corras, así que corre! —la interrumpió lanzándola con una ráfaga de energía oscura hacía la entrada del túnel y poniendo una barrera mágica para que no pudiera volver a entrar. ¿Cómo podían ser estas chiquillas tan cabezotas? ¿No les había enseñado disciplina? _Por lo visto, no la suficiente_ , se rió interiormente. 

—¡Shadow Weaver no! —gritó Catra que todavía seguía ahí, dando golpes contra la barrera a pesar de que Shadow Weaver le había dicho que corriera.

—Por favor Catra. Tienes que asegurarte de que Adora llega al Corazón. La magia deber ser liberada.

Catra jadeó al ver que el monstruo atacaba a Shadow Weaver y esta lo bloqueaba.

—¡Basta, va a matarte!

—Es demasiado tarde para mí. Pero para ti, esto es solo el comienzo. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Catra —declaró esto último con voz más grabe.

Siento honesta consigo misma, ¿cómo no podría estar orgullosa de Catra? Estaba a punto de morar por Adora. Incluso después de todo lo que le había hecho, de lo que les había hecho a ambas, todavía luchaban y resistían la una por la otra. Cómo era eso posible le era incomprensible, pero una vez había visto lo unidas que estaban, sabía que tenía que hacer esto.

—¡No, no! —empezó a sollozar Catra, a punto de golpear la barrera otra vez cuando Adora llegó justo en ese momento y le agarró la mano.

—¿Catra? —preguntó Adora preocupada. El número de rayas verdes por todo su cuerpo parecía haber aumentado.

Catra la miro un momento, sorprendida pero a la vez contenta de que estuviera ahí, a su lado. Se giró para mirar otra vez a Shadow Weaver, quien las observaba con una expresión gentil. De lo único que se arrepentía la hechicera era de no haber podido tocar la frente de Catra como había hecho con Adora, pero estaba segura que Adora se lo haría saber de alguna manera y también lo entendería. Entonces, agarró su mascara y se la quitó, mostrándoles su rostro lleno de cicatrices.

—De nada —dijo una vez más, y sin poder evitarlo dibujó una expresión casi petulante en su rostro ya que sabía que le agradecerían lo que estaba haciendo. No solo estaba sacrificándose por ellas y renunciando a su vida, les estaba devolviendo algo que les había quitado más de una vez: una vida y la oportunidad de estar juntas.

Dejó caer la máscara al suelo y repitiéndose una vez que se lo agradecerían, concentró toda la energía oscura que le quedaba y la soltó toda de golpe en una gran explosión que la consumió a ella y a la bestia, dejando solo la mascara ahí en el suelo, partida por la mitad.

*********

Horde Prime había desaparecido para siempre, Adora, o She-Ra, se había asegurado de ello. Después de la última batalla, todo el mundo estaba feliz pero exhausto, así que decidieron pasar la noche en el castillo de Bright Moon ya que por suerte seguía intacto debido a que habían decido esconderse antes de que Horde Prime pudiera atacarlo.

Emocionada, Adora decidió enseñarle a Catra el castillo, habitación por habitación. La rubia hablaba y apuntaba con el dedo a todo tipo de cosas mientras arrastraba a Catra de la mano, a veces parándose de golpe haciendo que la morena chocara contra ella. Después de cinco habitaciones diferentes, Catra decidió parar a Adora a pesar de que estaba disfrutando verla tan emocionada y de la sensación de la mano de ella en la suya.

—Hey, ¿Adora? —preguntó Catra al parar de caminar, estirando un poco de la mano de Adora para hacer que también parase.

Cuando se giró para mirarla y vio que Adora casi vibraba de emoción, se arrepintió de haberla interrumpido, pero como yo lo había hecho, decidió que era mejor continuar con lo que lo quería decirle.

—Yo… me encanta verte tan emocionada, enseñándome el castillo y tal, pero… ha sido un día muy largo, mejor dicho, unos años muy largos… — dijo suspirando al pensar en esto último, pero inmediatamente se recompuso—. Estaría bien que diésemos el recorrido por finalizado y descansemos algo.

—Claro, claro, tienes razón —Adora rió nerviosa, lo que hizo que Catra se relajase al ver lo boba que Adora podía ser—. Eeehh, vale, entonces, te enseñaré mi habitación —comentó sonrojándose y mirando a algún punto detrás de Catra, a la cual llevó un par de segundos entender la reacción de la rubia.

—Yo… no me refería… —contestó sonrojándose también mientras miraba al suelo—. Había pensando dormir en una de las tiendas que colocamos fuera en el jardín para los que no caben en las habitaciones.

—Oh —respondió Adora sonando decepcionada—. Si es eso lo que quieres —dijo encogiéndose de hombros e intentado actuar natural—. Muy bien, te acompaño entonces —comentó a punto de ponerse a caminar otra vez en dirección al jardín cuando Catra la paró otra vez, con sus manos aún entrelazadas.

—¿Qué quieres tú Adora? —le preguntó Catra mirándola con intensidad a los ojos.

Adora se la quedó mirando durante un largo momento, por el cual su expresión fue cambiando de impactada, a asustada, a sorprendía, hasta llegar finalmente a entendimiento, y entonces sonrió.

—Te quiero a ti, a mi lado, donde pueda sentir que estás realmente aquí, junto a mí — dijo dando un pequeño apretón a la mano de Catra—. Que no voy a cerrar los ojos yque cuando los abra hayas desaparecido, que nosotras… —Señaló a ambas con la mano que tenía libre—. Hayamos desaparecido —concluyó mirando al suelo, avergonzada y roja.

—Adora, mírame —Catra tomó la barbilla de Adora para que esta la mirara—. Estoy aquí y te prometo que no voy a ir a ninguna parte —Se acercó a Adora y apoyó su frente suavemente contra la de ella mientras colocaba la mano que le quedaba libre al rededor de su cuello y ambas cerraban los ojos.

Adora suspiró despacio, absorbiendo la cercanía y la calidez de Catra, dejando que todo fluyera por su cuerpo, calmándose y serenándose.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. Esta vez es diferente. Ella ya no está aquí y ya no puede… —Adora se calló de golpe.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Hablas de Shadow Weaver? —Catra abrió de repente los ojos y miró sorprendida a Adora.

Adora también abrió los ojos y simplemente miró fijamente a Catra un momento y luego volvió a sonreír.

—No importa —dijo antes de acariciar la mejilla de Catra—. Entonces —carraspeó y se apartó un poco de Catra sin romper el contacto físico—. Te he dicho lo que quería. Ahora es tu turno —Sonrió pícaramente—. ¿De verdad quieres dormir en una tienda en el jardín?

—No, realmente no. Yo también quiero estar contigo —Catra se sonrojó mientras parecía sorprendida de lo bastante fácil que era admitir eso ahora.

—Bien —sonrió Adora triunfal.

Viendo a Catra toda ruborizada, Adora no puedo evitar tomarla por la barbilla, levantarle la cabeza y lentamente acercar sus labios a los de ella y besarla. Fue lento, dulce y delicioso, sin prisas. Por primera vez, Adora sabía que podía disfrutar el besar a Catra sin preocupaciones, que nada iba a pasar cuando abriese los ojos y que nadie les haría daño. Cuando ambas necesitaron aire, solo entonces pararon el beso.

—¡Guau… ha sido… —Catra fue la primera en hablar.

—Lo sé —Rió Adora—. Venga, vamos a dormir un poco. Mañana será un nuevo día —Estiró de la mano de Catra y comenzó a guiarla hacia su habitación

Después de lavarse un poco y cambiarse de rota, ambas se encontraban en la cama de Adora y llevaban puesto como pijama los shorts y los tops similares a los que solían llevar en la Fright Zone. Adora seguía despierta, mirando al techo mientras Catra dormía encima de ella, con la cabeza entre su pecho y su barbilla, y ronroneaba levemente. 

La rubia no podía dormir, parte de ella quería decírselo a Catra, enseñarle todo lo que ahora sabía, y sabía que debía hacerlo ya que Catra también merecía saberlo. Pero otra parte de ella estaba asustaba. ¿Y si era demasiado para Catra? ¿Y si Catra se asustaba, se agobiaba y la dejaba? Era posible que Shadow Weaver ya no estuviese, pero a pesar de ello todavía seguían sufriendo las consecuencias de sus actos.

Catra se despertó a la mañana siguiente en una cama vacía y que no reconocía. Se sentó, entrando en pánico y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Tardó unos segundos en recordar que estaba en la habitación de Adora, en su cama, pero Adora no estaba ahí. Un vacío le empezó a crecer en el estómago. Intentó concentrarse y empezó a recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior; el túnel, el Corazón, el beso… los dos besos realmente. Su respiración empezó a calmarse. Recordó una vez más los besos, y sonrojándose, se tocó los labios. Era real, todo era real: le había confesado a Adora que la amaba y Adora le había contestado que ella también, se habían besaron, entonces She-Rahabía aparecido y había derrotado a Horde Prime, el hecho más importante, por supuesto. Bueno, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? ¡El hecho más importante era que Adora la amaba! Adora sentía lo mismo por ella y aún era un poco difícil creer que por fin estuvieran juntas.

Como le había dicho a Adora, Catra siempre la había amado pero nunca había querido admitirlo, ni a Adora y ni a ella misma, no hasta hace poco. Siempre había anhelado a Adora, siempre había sentido esa deseo tirando de ella con tanta fuerza… y ella siempre había intentado con la misma fuerza desviarlo, engañándose a si misma diciéndose que lo que quería era poder. Pero muy muy en el fondo siempre había sabido lo que realmente quería: a Adora. Diablos, incluso Double Trouble al final lo había visto. Y ahora, ahora que tenía todo lo que siempre había querido y anhelado se tomó un momento para interiorizarlo todo. Al hacerlo, se abrumó por un momento e inhaló y exhaló tal y como Perfuma le había enseñado, dejando que el agobio pasara a través de ella para llevarla a hacia la felicidad que sentía por todo lo ocurrido.

El día anterior, después del beso y de que derrotaran a Horde Prime, Catra se encontraba en un subidón de adrenalina y emociones, estaba feliz y emocionada, pero no había tenido tiempo de asimilar todo. Hoy, bajo un nuevo día y una nueva luz, era capaz de hacerlo. Se sentía feliz, extremadamente feliz, y también emocionada otra vez, casi eufórica. Casi. El vacío que había sentido cuando no había visto a Adora al despertarse seguía ahí. Sabía que Adora la amaba, y aún así estaba sintiendo ese vacío, como si algo le estuviese faltando, como si estuviese incompleta. ¿Estaba siendo una llorica debido a la ausencia de Adora?¿Iba a sentirse incompleta cada vez que Adora no estuviera a su alrededor?

De repente la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba, Adora, en top y shorts, con su dorado pelo suelto y los rayos reflejándose en su rubio cabello. Simplemente… hermosa. Catra perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos y solo pudo mirarla anonadada. Adora también se la quedó mirando, casi con la misma expresión y cuando ambas se dieron cuenta, se sonrojaron un momento y después rompieron a carcajadas con Adora haciendo pequeños resoplidos.

—Buenos días —saludó Adora sonriendo cuando pararon de reír. Después se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de Catra.

—Buenos días —sonrió también Catra y a continuación estiró el brazo, colocó su mano en el cuello de Adora y unió sus frentes, un pequeño gesto que placenteramente se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre, casi un saludo — Me desperté y no estabas. ¡Qué mala! —Hizo pucheros jugueteando.

—Perdón, fui a comprobar si podía traerte en desayuno a la cama. ¿Me echabas de menos? —Rió Adora.

—¿Yo? ¿Qu-? Puufff nah —Catra movió su otra mano con desdén y puso los ojos en blanco.

La dinámica de bromear la una con la otra era tan familiar pero la cercanía y la intimidad de sus caricias ahora, sin embargo, se sentían tan nuevos y tan bien.

Adora estaba a punto de apartarse de Catra cuando esta le apretó un poco el cuello.

—Sí, te echaba de menos —confesó con voz un poco ronca, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Entonces, los ojos de Adora se movieron hacía los labios de Catra y tragó saliva.

—Perdón de nuevo. Deja que te lo compense —dijo casi en un susurro antes de atrapar los labios de Catra con los suyos.

En ese momento Catra estuvo segura de dos cosas. La primera: amaba a Adora con todo su ser. La segunda: incluso estando Adora ahí, con ella, tocándola y besándola, no podía deshacerse de la sensación de que le faltaba algo y que estaba incompleta.


	2. Bocados de realidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado dos semanas y Adora y Catra aún tienen dificultades en su relación. Lo que no saben es que para poder seguir adelante, deben ser honestas la una con la otra. Serán capaz de solucionarlo? De contarse sus secretos?
> 
> P.D: He cambiado el rating a Mature ya que esta capítulo contiene una escena un poco subida de tono. La verdad que no pretendía que lo fuera, pero se me fue de las manos! Lo siento :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ok, capítulo dos! Quién está listo para un poco de angs/confort? En este capítulo hay mucho!
> 
> Siento que me haya tomado más tiempo de lo que pensaba, pero escribir y traducir tu propia historia no es fácil! Además este capítulo esta lleno de mi esfuerzo y mi amor! Como he mencionado me dejé llevar por la escena subida de tono y por todo el angs que me salió. Tampoco pretendía que me saliera tanto angs, pero ahí está. Jajaja
> 
> Bueno, espero que os guste y que os llegue como a mí me llegan muchos de los fics que leo.
> 
> Recordad, comentar, dar feedback y compartir! Necesito motivación!!

Hacía ya varias horas que había oscurecido y todavía seguían discutiendo la última parte del plan de reconstrucción para los pueblos que se habían visto afectados por el invasión de Horde Prime. Todas las princesas estaban presentes, además del Rey Micah, Bow, Sea Hawk, Swift Wind, Juliet y muy a su pesar, Catra. Llevaban discutiendo el presupuesto y los planes de estructuras durante horas, dando vueltas una y otra vez a los mismos temas. Para Catra, que estaba acostumbrada a reuniones rápidas y directas, a solo recibir ordenes cuando era una cadete, o a gritarlas cuando fue Capitana de Fuerza, eso era lo más parecido a un infierno. Todas esas reuniones de princesas estaba agotando su paciencia, a pesar de que había estado trabando con Perfuma eso y un par de asuntos más.

De repente, por debajo de la mesa, sintió una cálida mano posarse en su mano derecha y unos dedos que se entrelazaron con los suyos. Miró a su derecha, donde Adora estaba sentada, y vio que estaba concentrada y mirando a Glimmer mientras esta última hablaba sobre números y lugares. Cuando Adora sintió que Catra la estaba mirando, le apretó ligeramente la mano, pero siguió con la mirada hacia el frente.

_Así que, no tan concentrada, después de todo,_ pensó Catra medio sonriendo.

En el último par de semanas, desde que habían empezado a estar juntas, se había convertido casi en algo natural para ellas leer las emociones de la otra en muchas situaciones y estaba claro que esa era una de ellas. El corazón de Catra se ablandó un poco al darse cuenta de que a pesar de que Adora pareciera concentrada en la reunión y que la reunión se enfocara en ella, o She-Ra, en más de una ocasión, seguía pendiente de ella y estando ahí cuando la necesitaba. Con el simple hecho de ese gesto, Catra se relajó. Se sentía tan tonta en ese momento, pero tan satisfecha al mismo tiempo.

Se inclinó contra el respaldo de la silla y desconectó del tedioso espectáculo que había ante ella. Ese último par de semanas, a parte de que habían sido agotadoras por todo el trabajo que se tenía que hacer y todas las reuniones, las cosas con Adora iban lo suficientemente bien. La dinámica que tenían era mejor que la que tenían cuando estaban en la Fright Zone y estaban más sincronizadas que nunca. Intimamente, las cosas iban bien, casi todo el tiempo. Eran cariñosas la una con la otra, incluso a veces en público, se apoyaban la una a la otra, tal y como Adora acababa de hacer hacía un momento, y las sesiones de besos eran increíbles. Sin embargo, esa era lo más lejos que habían llegado, y Catra estaba conforme con eso, casi del todo.

Todavía sentía ese vacío que necesitaba ser llenado. A pesar de que se sentía menos de esa manera cuando estaba con Adora y de que ya hacía dos semanas que Adora era suya, todavía se sentía incompleta. Y con cada día que pasada, cada vez que sentía eso, se volvía más necesitada de ella. No quería decírselo a Adora, no tan claramente, y además había notado que cada vez que las cosas se ponían, como decirlo… intensas, era Adora la que con sutileza paraba las cosas y Catra no quería presionarla, era un paso muy importante para ambas y quería que ambas estuvieran preparadas. Sin embargo, ese torbellino de vacío y necesidad se volvía más fuerte poco a poco.

—Gracias a todos por venir y buenas noches —escuchó finalmente decir a Glimmer, y todo el mundo se levantó de sus sillas, excepto Swift Wind, que todavía no tenía una.

Catra parpadeó un par de veces para centrarse en donde estaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Adora, quien todavía estaba sentada y observándola. 

Al mirarla, vio una expresión de preocupación en el rostro de la rubia y entonces miró a sus manos, todavía unidas.

—Sí, estoy bien —sonrió Catra.

—Hum —fue todo lo que ofreció Adora antes de soltar la mano de Catra, quien sintió el frío por la falta de contacto de inmediato—. Necesito hablar con Glimmer y Bow. No tardaré. Nos vemos luego cuando te vaya a buscar —dijo antes de salir apresuradamente hacia la puerta, en busca de la mencionada pareja.

Catra se quedó uno momento mirando a la puerta por donde Adora había salido.

—¡Ey, Gata Salvaje! —la llamó Scorpia mientras se le acercaba, con Perfuma detrás.

—¡Hola chicas! —las saludó Catra cuando llegaron a donde estaba.

—¿Y bien? ¿Estás emocionada? —preguntó Scorpia con los ojos brillantes. Perfuma se quedó mirando a Scorpia y sonrió sonrojándose.

Eran tan empalagosas que a veces hasta daban ganas de vomitar. Catra se preguntó cuánto más tardarían de empezar a salir oficialmente, era obvio que sentían algo la una por la otra, pero siendo como eran, les estaba costando la vida dar un paso adelante. A veces había pensado en hacer algo al respecto y ayudarlas, pero todavía estaba demasiado absorta en toda la nueva situación y los nuevos sentimientos y no había tenido tiempo de pensar en algo.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó después de unos segundos.

—¡Sobre ir al espacio, tonta! ¡Oh tío! Viajar por el universo, visitar planetas… ¡sí que suena emocionante! —contestó con expresión de ensueño.

—Espera, ¿qué? —volvió a preguntar abriendo mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

—Estabas ahí, gatita —Scorpia se rascó la cabeza con una de sus tenazas—. Glimmer nos acaba de decir a todos justo antes de que terminase la reunión que una vez se terminen las reconstrucciones, vosotros cuatro os iréis a una misión para devolver la magia al universo.

Por supuesto que Adora había mencionado eso justo después de vencer a Horde Prime, pero el tema no había vuelto a salir hasta ese momento. Suspiró internamente; estaba claro que necesita tener una conversación con la guerrera rubia.

—Por su puesto que lo estoy —mintió poniendo una sonrisa falsa.

Después de eso, continuaron charlando durante un rato en el jardín, pasando un buen rato y relajándose con la brisa nocturna y el dulce perfuma de las flores. Catra realmente disfrutada el rato que pasaba con la casi pareja, se estaban convirtiendo en buenas amigas y eso le hacía sentirse bien después de todo lo que había hecho en el pasado y a Scorpia. Estaba trabajando en ser una mejor amiga y no solo por Adora.

****

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor —dijo Adora seriamente a Glimmer, intentando no enfadarse. 

Ella, Glimmer y Bow estaban en la habitación de Glimmer. La reina y Bow estaban sentados en la cama y Adora estaba de pie delante de ellos.

—¿Qué? ¡Pensaba que todos habíamos accedido a ello! —contestó Glimmer a la defensiva.

—Sí, hace dos semanas, ¡pero no hemos vuelto a hablar del tema desde entonces, Glimmer, no puedes organizar y anunciar algo así sin hablarlo con todos! —Adora estaba empezando a elevar su voz y se frotó la sien con dos dedos para intentar relajarse.

—Vale, chicas, calmaos —intervino Bow—. Estoy seguro de que ha sido un malentendido, falta de comunicación, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirando a Glimmer mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

—Sí, pensé que después de que todos dijimos que sí aquel día, era obvio de que lo haríamos lo antes posible, creí que… —miró a Adora un momento y vio que seguía frotándose la sien. Se veía un poco más relajada en ese momento, pero todavía se le veía preocupada—. Lo siento mucho Adora, de verdad —dijo suavemente, y se levantó para tocarle el brazo.

Adora paró de frotarse la sien cuando sintió el contacto y la miró, viendo la expresión y la sinceridad de la chica. Sabía que Glimmer no lo había hecho con maldad, pero Adora también sabía que iba a estar en una situación no muy agradable con cierta chica gata por ello. A pesar de que no había sido ella la que había dado la desconocida noticia, lo sentía como si fuera un secreto más que le estaba ocultando a Catra. Después de dos semanas, todavía no había tenido el coraje de hablar con ella y de enseñarle toda la verdad. Un parte de ella ansiaba decírselo, que Catra supiera todo, pero otra parte todavía estaba asustada. Sabía que Catra era diferente ahora, había cambiado y continuaba cambiando, estaba siendo testigo de ello cada día, y aun así, estaba dejando que el miedo tomara el control, y cuanto más tiempo se mantenía callada, más difícil se estaba convirtiendo.

A pesar de que su relación iba bien, todavía había momentos en los que no estaban siendo sinceras la una con la otra, y lo sabían, e intentaban ignorarlo. Esos momentos estaban ocurriendo cada vez con más frecuencia últimamente y Adora sentía como si estuviera conduciendo un esquife y en cualquier momento fuera a chocarse y a salir ardiendo.

—Está bien —suspiró al poner su mano encima de la de Glimmer—. Es solo que… yo también lo siento, he estado estresada últimamente —dio un par de palmaditas a la mano de Glimmer.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Bow preocupado.

—¡Sí! —respondió automáticamente, pero después vio como sus dos amigos la miraban preocupados—. No lo sé —suspiró otra vez—. No —admitió al fin.

—Adora, sabes que estamos aquí para ti, no importa lo que sea —Bow se levantó de la cama y se les acercó.

—Lo sé, gracias chicos —dijo abrazándolos—. Es solo que… cómo… —continuó con dificultad cuando se separaron—. ¿Cómo se le puede dar a alguien mucha información e información que les puede hacer daño, o hacer que se enfaden contigo… o…? Yo…—se interrumpió. No podía decírselo a ellos tampoco, aún sería mucho más injusto para Catra si lo supiesen.

Glimmer y Bow se miraron otra vez la conexión mental que tenían sobre este tema desde que vieron a She-Ra curar a Catra en la nave. Ambos se habían dado cuenta en ese momento de que los sentimientos de Adora por su ex mejor amiga, actualmente enemiga, posiblemente ahora aliada, eran más profundos de lo que ella misma quería admitir. El ver después sus interacciones lo confirmó, una interacción tras otra. Además también sabían lo difícil que era para Adora expresar sus sentimientos, lo que quería o sus pensamientos.

—Está bien, no tienes que decirnos que es —Bow le tocó el brazo para tranquilizarla—. Pero mi consejo es que tengas un poco más de fe en ella, ¿sabes? Ha crecido mucho —dijo esta última frase sonriendo y confirmando con la cabeza para reafirmar sus palabras.

—Lo sé, realmente lo sé, ¡y de veras que tengo fe en ella! —los ojos de Adora empezaron a humedecerse—. Pero, estoy tan asustada de hacerle daño y de perderla… ya le he hecho daño y la he perdido antes, sé lo que es, y no quiero eso otra vez… no creo que pueda soportar hacerle daño o perderla de nuevo… no esta vez…—terminó de decir con lágrimas ya en los ojos.

La pareja intercambió una mirada confusa, pero inmediatamente la abrazaron otra vez.

—Sea lo que sea, simplemente hazlo poco a poco y juntas y estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien —le aconsejó Bow después de separase del abrazo.

Adora realmente los quería y apreciaba sus consejos, o mejor dicho los consejos de Bow, en este tipo de situaciones, pero su mente aún seguía llena de incertidumbre, miedo y preocupación, como una pantalla delante de sus ojos que no le dejaba ver con claridad que era lo racional y lógico. Suspiró una vez más.

—Gracias chicos, sois los mejores —les sonrió mientras internamente suspiraba otra vez —. Debería irme ya, nos vemos mañana.

Después de despedirse de sus amigos, Adora deambuló por el castillo, sus pensamientos todavía girando una y otra vez alrededor de las mismas ideas y sentimientos. Al cabo de un rato, decidió ir a su habitación ya que si Catra la estaba esperando, estaría preocupada a esas alturas.

Para su sorpresa, al llegar a su habitación, esta se encontraba vacía, pero entonces escuchó risas que provenían de la ventana. Cuando miró a fuera, vio a Catra, Scorpia y Perfuma sentadas en un banco en el jardín, y por lo que parecía, las princesas le estaban contando a Catra alguna historia y estaban divirtiéndose. Adora miró la expresión de Catra, lo relajada y feliz que se veía en ese momento, simplemente teniendo una conversación con amigas.

Se regañó a ella misma. ¿Quién era ella para alterar toda la felicidad que Catra estaba teniendo últimamente?¿Todo el progreso que había hecho? Podía sentir que Catra estaba feliz como nunca antes había estado. Al principio, era más cuando estaban juntas, pero cada día que pasaba, excepto por algún momento extraño y raro que otro, parecía estar extendiéndose en su día a día. Quizás soltar una bomba que aquella no sería lo correcto. Era verdad que Catra merecía saber la verdad, pero de nuevo, ¿decirle la verdad era lo mejor para ella y su relación?

Apagó las luces, se sentó en el borde de la ventana y simplemente se quedó mirando la conversación que tenían, el rostro de Catra y su expresiones. Escuchó su risa y admiro sus sonrisas. No, probablemente decirle la verdad no era lo mejor para Catra. Estaría poniendo en peligro todo el progreso que había hecho, su relación y su bienestar. Quizás la parte que quería con tantas ganas contárselo a Catra era su parte egoísta, y si Adora era experta en algo, era en callar esa parte de ella. Finalmente tomó una decisión; no se lo iba a contar a Catra.

Al ver que habían terminado la conversación y que se estaban despidiendo, Adora se apartó de la ventana, encendió la luz de vuelta y empezó a prepararse para irse a dormir. Menos mal que Glimmer había ordenado cena para todos en algún momento de la reunión. Estaba a punto de meterse en la cama cuando Catra entró a la habitación.

—¡Aquí estás! —exclamó Catra sorprendida y un poco aliviada a la vez—. Al no venir a buscarme, me preocupé un poco —entonces se dio cuenta de que Adora ya estaba en pijama y a punto de acostarse—. Obviamente no me tendría que haber preocupado —comentó, aunque intentando no sonar enfadada.

Después de estar hablando y relajándose durante un rato con Scorpia y Perfuma, Catra había empezado a esperar internamente a que Adora fuera a buscarla, tal y como había dicho. Al ver que la conversación continuaba y Adora seguía sin aparecer, había empezado a preocuparse, pudiendo notar el sentimiento del agujero en su interior haciéndose más grande otra vez. Así que al final, finalizando con elegancia la conversación y despidiéndose de sus amigas, había ido a buscar a Adora, para ver en ese momento que Adora simplemente se había olvidado de ir a por ella. No sabía si se sentirse más enfadada o decepcionada, a la vez que el vacío seguía creciendo en ella.

—Por cierto, ¿cuando ibas a incluirme en la conversación sobre ir al espacio otra vez? —miró al suelo, apretó el puño y su cola se enroscó alrededor de su cintura.

Adora parpadeó un par de veces, perpleja. Esperaba una discusión sobre el tema del espacio, pero no sobre lo otro.

—Lo siento —se disculpó caminando hacia Catra después de un momento y le tomó la mano.

Catra estaba intentado con fuerza empujar hacía abajo el enfado, la decepción, la necesidad y el vacío. Parte de ella sabía que era posible que pareciese que estaba sobrerreaccionando, y no quería discutir con Adora o tratarla injustamente, pero estaba demasiado abrumada en ese momento. Al sentir el gesto de Adora, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

El corazón de Adora se encogió de dolor cuando vio esa lágrima y su reacción automática fue limpiarla con la mano y envolvió a Catra con sus brazos lo más fuerte que pude. En momentos como ese, sentía como si Catra fuese tan pequeña entre sus brazos, como cuando la había rescató de Horde Prime, a pesar de saber que Catra no era en absoluto pequeña.

—De verdad que lo siento —se disculpó otra vez antes de que sus ojos empezaran a humedecerse, y acarició el corto cabello de la otra chica—. Vi que estabas con Scorpia y Perfuma y no quise interrumpiros —medio dijo la verdad—. Y respecto el viaje al espacio, yo tampoco estaba informada. Fueron todo suposiciones de Glimmer —sintió como Catra se relajaba y le devolvía el abrazo.

—Lo siento… yo… —dijo la morena, su voz amortiguada vibrando en el hombre de Adora— Sé que no debería reaccionar así, lo siento mucho, es que es demasiado —se apretó más a Adora tratando de impedir que se le salieran más lágrimas.

—No, No, Catra —Adora se apartó ligeramente sin romper el abrazo y colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Catra—. Tus sentimientos también importan —la miró fijamente— ¿me escuchas?

Otra lágrima se deslizó de los ojos de Catra. Asintió y hundió la cabeza en el hombro de Adora otra vez. Sabía que estaba perdiendo el control, un tornado de emociones que llevaba a ese agujero que todavía sentía. Lo único de lo que estaba segura es que cuando estaba con Adora, cerca de ella, al menos ese agujero se hacía más pequeño. Quería llenar ese vacío, necesitaba que esa sensación de estar incompleta se fuera, así que hizo lo único que calmaba ese caos; besó a Adora, con fuerza. Eso tomó a Adora por sorpresa, pero casi inmediatamente respondió al beso.

Ese beso era diferente a los anteriores, era apasionado sí, pero sobre todo desesperado, salvaje. Primero, Catra se giró y la espalda de Adora chocó contra la puerta. Sus manos estaban en al cuello de Adora, y las manos de Adora en la espalda de ella, y ambas tenían una pierna entre las piernas de la otra, ambas aferrándose ferozmente a la otra. Catra separó los labios de Adora con su lengua, y ambas lenguas colisionaron. Empezaron una danza por el dominio, ninguna de ellas cediendo y ambas disfrutándolo, haciéndoles gemir mientras se besaban. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la otra, tocándose con hambre.

Adora se apartó de la puerta, levantó el trasero de Catra y esta enlazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Adora, rompiendo el beso. Aprovechando el momento, empezó a besar el cuello de Adora, succionando y haciendo que Adora sus pirara en cada marca que dejaba. Adora las llevó a la cama, y con toda la delicadeza que podía tener en ese momento, colocó a Catra, quien todavía seguía pegada a su cuello, encima de la colcha. A continuación apretó el cabeza de Catra contra ella cuando sintió los dientes de Catra en su piel. Su mano se colocó entre las piernas de morena y masajeó con los dedos esa zona de arriba a abajo.

—¡Sí! —escuchó a Catra gemir y parando la tarea que estaba haciendo en su cuello.

Y entonces, Adora se paralizó. Su mano dejó de moverse y su cuerpo se puso rígido. Cuando Catra abrió los ojos, Adora todavía respiraba entrecortadamente, mirándola pero a la vez con la mirada desenfocada.

—¿Adora? —Catra le tocó mejilla, acalorada, respirando rápido pero mirándola con preocupación.

Adora parpadeó un par de veces y entonces sus ojos se enfocaron en Catra. Un sentimiento de culpa recorrió todo su cuerpo. Cada vez que estaban cerca, había pasado.

—Lo… Lo siento. No puedo… yo… —casi tartamudeó y se levantó de encima de Catra.

_Pum pum_ , el latido de Catra, y el agujeró creció.

Apretó el puño pero intentó centrarse en Adora.

—No… lo siento, Adora. No debería haber presionado. La primera vez, para ambas, sé que es importante, ambas necesitamos estar preparadas, y lo he arruinado todo —Catra hundió la cabeza en sus manos, avergonzada y empezó a sollozar.

_La primera vez, para ambas_ , resonó en la cabeza de Adora.

_Pum Pum_ , el latido de Adora, y la culpa aumentó.

—¡No, no! No has presionado—dijo casi desesperada después de sentarse al lado de Catra y agarrarle de los brazos, justo por debajo de los hombros—. De verdad que quiero… Yo…

—No tienes que mentir para hacerme sentir mejor —le interrumpió con la voz amortiguada por las manos.

—¡No estoy mintiendo! —contestó Adora sorprendida.

—¡Sé que estás mintiendo! —gritó Catra de repente, levantando la cabeza y con la mirada herida—. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? ¿Cada vez? Y he intentado no presionarte, te lo juro —Su expresión ahora honesta—. Aunque no debería de sentirme así, lo hago, y este sentimiento es demasiado, ¡necesito que pare! —se apretó con el puño alrededor del corazón.

Adora se quedó sin palabras unos segundos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo al fin.

—No, nada… —negó Catra con la cabeza.

—Dímelo, por favor. Te lo he dicho antes, tus sentimientos también importan —la miró con vehemencia—. Por favor…

— Yo n- — _no puedo_ iba a decir, hasta que vio la expresión suplicante de Adora. Suspiró y se abrazó, preparándose para lo que iba a decir—. Desde que nos dimos nuestro primer beso, he estando teniendo este sentimiento, un vacío o agujero, haciendo que me sienta incompleta. Y por favor, por favor, no pienses que tiene algo que ver con mis sentimientos por ti, porque no es así. Te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré —tomó el rostro de Adora y la miró sin vacilación—. Te amo con todo mi ser, el problema es que siento que no estoy completa —una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla—. Y la única manera que tengo de dejar de sentirme remotamente de esa manera, es cuando estamos… juntas —declaró sonrojándose.

Adora se la quedó mirando, conmocionada.

—Por favor, di algo —rogó Catra.

—Soy tan idiota —finalmente susurró Adora.

—Normalmente esa es mi frase —casi rió  mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las manos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — preguntó Adora cuando sus ojos se volvieron a centrar.

—Estaba avergonzada. No quería que pensases que estaba siendo necesitada o demasiado posesiva, cosa que estaba siendo, y además, no puedo entender porqué. Si estamos juntas, si sé que me amas y sé que te amo… entonces, ¿por qué? —su voz se quebró en la última pregunta y Adora la abrazó, fuerte.

—Lo siento tanto. Debí haberme dado cuenta —Adora empezó a llorar—. Debí haberlo sabido, ¡soy tan estúpida! Todo este tiempo, has estado sufriendo, no me di cuenta y es todo por mi culpa —las lágrimas seguían inundando su rostro.

—No es tu culpa, Adora, no lo sabías —Catra intentó calmarla abrazándola de nuevo—. Y no quiero que te fuerces a hacer algo de lo que no estés todavía preparada…

_Pum pum_ , otro latido de Adora, otra punzada de culpa la apuñaló.

—Tengo que decirte algo —dijo después de apartarse un poco de Catra y sujetarle el rostro entre las manos. 

Y entonces, entró en pánico. Había estado tan equivocada por no haberle dicho a Catra la verdad. Había jurado no volver a hacerle daño otra vez, y no obstante, lo había vuelto hacer. Había sido egoísta, cobarde y equivocada por decidir lo que era mejor para Catra

—Debí habértelo dicho en el momento en el que me enteré, pero no lo hice. Por favor, no me odies —dijo soltándola, todavía en pánico—. Por favor, prométeme que no me dejarás después de que te lo muestre. Me equivoqué, y lo siento tantísimo, por favor, perdóname —pidió desesperada, culpa comiéndola de arriba a abajo.

—Lo prometo… pero Adora, nada de lo que hagas podrá hacer que deje de amarte —respondió Catra sorprendida—. ¿Qué es? —le colocó sus manos en las mejillas, tratando de calmarla.

Adora se tomó un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos, todavía con miedo en la mirada.

—Yo también lo noté, ¿sabes? —confesó. Adora había notado como la necesidad de Catra en sus caricias y sus roces había aumentado poquito a poquito—. Como me necesitabas, un poquito más, cada día, cuando estábamos… juntas…

Catra se sonrojó al oír eso.

—De manera sutil, muy sutil, te lo juro —tocó la mano que Catra tenía en su rostro unos segundos—. Y yo también te necesitaba más y más cada día, pero no podía, no puedo, porque una parte de mí se siente culpable, tan culpable —paró y suspiró—. Hoy casi pierdo totalmente el control porque te deseo tanto, créeme —frotó el rostro contra la mano de Catra—. Pero parte de mí sabía que no era correcto que llegásemos hasta el final sin que supieras la verdad.

—¿De qué te sientes culpable? ¿Qué verdad? —preguntó todavía mirando a los ojos de Adora, viendo cada emoción que pasaba por ellos; culpabilidad, miedo, amor, deseo.

—Lo prometes, ¿verdad? —dijo Adora casi en un susurro, y Catra asintió—. Shadow Weaver son hizo algo —dijo finalmente.

—¿Qu-

—Desde que éramos niñas, realmente —continuó—. Lo vi todo cuando me convertí en She-Ra, en el Corazón, me dijo que lo haría antes de morir. Imagino que rompió el hechizo, o se rompió cuando toda la magia fue liberada, sea lo que fuese, imagino que también debió de afectarte, no igual que a mí, pero lo hizo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dejó caer la mano de la mejilla de Adora.

—Creo que es mejor si te lo muestro —recordando las palabras de Bow, supo lo que tenía que hacer—. Estaré contigo todo el tiempo, y te los enseñaré uno a uno. Si es demasiado, por favor, dímelo y volveremos.

—¿Enseñarme qué, Adora? —preguntó perdida por las palabras.

Adora de repente empezó a brillar y entonces She-Ra apareció. La boca de Catra formó una O. Ver a Adora transformarse en She-Ra todavía tenía ese efecto en ella.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó She-Ra, acercando dos dedos a la frente de Catra, la cual, simplemente asintió—. Enseñarte eso —. Respondió a la anterior pregunta.

Todo alrededor ellas empezó a girar y a brillar y luego todo desapareció en radiantes luces. De repente estaban en la Fright Zone, en los dormitorios. Catra ojeó sus alrededores, asombrada. Entonces She-Ra señaló a una de las literas enfrente de ellas.

_Una pequeña figura estaba envuelta en una manta azul en la cama inferior, llorando._

_—¿Catra? —una pequeña Adora preguntó detrás de la puerta. Después se acerco al bulto azul y desenvolvió la manta que le rodeaba._

_Una pequeña Catra bufó en respuesta._

_—Catra, esta bien, soy solo yo —dijo la pequeña Adora sentándose al lado de la pequeña Catra, quien se limpió una lágrima de su ojo amarillo—. No importa lo que nos hagan. Sabes. Tú cuidas de mí —se señaló—. Y yo cuido de ti —sentenció después posando su mano en el hombre de la pequeña Catra—. Nada realmente malo puede pasar mientras nos tengamos la una a la otra._

_—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó la pequeña Catra, todavía con una lágrima en su ojo verde._

_—Lo prometo._

_Entonces la pequeña Catra abrazó a la pequeña Adora._

—¿Estamos…? — Catra miraba paralizada a sus versiones más jóvenes.

—En nuestros recuerdos, sí —contestó She-Ra.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí otra vez? —Catra se giró para mirar a la guerrera.

—Estos no son simples recuerdos, Catra. El sistema de seguridad en la ruinas los escogió por un motivo. Sí, son importantes, pero hay más en ellos…—dijo con tristeza

—. ¿Recuerdas qué es lo que hizo que lloraras ese día?

Catra intentó recordar, pero nada le vino a la mente y negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

—Te los mostraré, el recuerdo entero, y verás lo que falta —y todo alrededor de ellas brilló otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bien? Espero que os haya gustado este episodio, la trama y la narrativa. De verdad que lo he intentado hacer con todo mi amor, sobre todo escenas como la subida de tono, donde quería que fuese hot, pero que a la vez le hiciera justicia a estos fantásticos personajes!
> 
> Recordad!! Comentar, dar feedback y compartir que necesito la motivición, por dios! :P


	3. El primero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de que Catra se sincerará con Adora, Adora lo empezó a hacer con Catra. Ahora vamos a hacer un pequeño viaje por el primer recuerdo que les fue arrebatado.
> 
> O
> 
> Escena super tierna de baby Catra y baby Adora. Me encantan y quería más de ellas :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Bueno, capítulo 3. Siento que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué, he tenido unas semanas difíciles, estuve enferma, con bloqueo de ideas, luego ocupada... en fin! pero aquí les traigo el capítulo tres con el primer recuerdo! Espero que os guste y os de ternura como yo sentí mientras lo escribía!
> 
> ¿Preparados para un como de angs/comfort? jeje
> 
> Gracias a todos lo que me siguen y comentan. Por favor, si te gusta el fic, kudos, subcribe, comenta y comparte!! :D

Después de que la luz brillante desapareciera, se encontraron en un túnel oscuro con una estructura similar al los de la Fright Zone, y a pesar de que a Catra le resultaba familiar, no recordaba haber estado ahí nunca.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó.

—Estamos en la Fright Zone, por supuesto — Sonrió Adora aún con expresión triste.

—Pero nunca he estado aquí —contestó Catra mirando a ambos lados del túnel, que estaba casi completamente oscuro, excepto por una luz de emergencia justo en el medio. En uno de los lados del pasillo había un hueco con unas cuantas cajas grandes de madera.

—Sí, sí has estado —Adora le agarró de ambas manos—. Tal y como te dije, esta es la parte que te fue arrebatada, que ella nos arrebató, del recuerdo que te he mostrado antes—suspiró—. Ya vienen —continuó cuando se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y soltó una de las manos pero quedándose tomadas de la otra.

_La pequeña Adora iba caminando con determinación mientras la pequeña Catra iba pegada detrás de ella, agarrándole la manga de la camiseta._

_—Adora, no creo que debamos estar aquí… esta parte está prohibida —murmuró Catra en el hombro de Adora._

_—No seas cobarde —río Adora bajito—. Vamos, antes he seguido a Shadow Wheaver hasta aquí, y le escuché hablar con alguien—dijo casi susurrando—. Solo quiero saber con quién hablaba. Sígueme y no hagas ruido._

_Catra simplemente tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. Siendo lo más sigilosas posible, llegaron al hueco donde estaban las cajas, y Adora las dirigió detrás de una de ellas._

_—Mira —señaló luego enfrente._

_Catra miró y tardó unos segundos en distinguir una puerta de acero, sin ventana, solo con una pequeña rendija en la parte inferior que tenía una especie de compuerta. Ambas se quedaron entonces mirando la puerta, inmóviles, con miedo a dar un paso adelante o hacer el mínimo ruido. Todo alrededor estaba silencioso y solitario, ni si quiera del interior de la celda se escuchaba algún sonido._

_—No oigo nada, seguro que no hay nadie, vámonos Adora —le urgió al cabo de unos minutos Catra, que seguía pegada a ella, agarrada a su camiseta y con la cabeza por encima de su hombro._

_—Shh, calla o nos van a oír —Adora giró rápido la cabeza para reprender a Catra y como Catra estaba tan pegada a ella, sus cabezas quedaron solo a unos milímetros de distancia. Ambas se quedaron sin palabras unos segundos, mirándose fijamente, sonrojadas._

_—¡Calla tú! —siseó Catra de golpe empujando a Adora lejos de ella._

_Adora calló al suelo con un “tug” y un quejido mientras Catra seguía mirándola, sonrojada y respirando rápido._

_— ¡Ouch! ¡Catra! ¿Por qué me empujas? —preguntó Adora intentando susurrar mientras se levantaba y se restregaba en lado del trasero en el que se había caído._

_—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de la puerta. De repente ambas que quedaron rígidas, mirando a la puerta con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin saber cómo reaccionar—. He oido voces, sé que hay alguien. ¡Hola! ¡Por favor!_

_—¿Ves? Ya nos han escuchado por tu culpa —dijo bajito Catra cuando se acercó a Adora y la agarró de la mano—. Vámonos antes de que venga algún guardia._

_Estaban a punto de echar a correr cuando el prisionero volvió a hablar._

_—¡No, por favor! Seas quien seas no te vayas, ¡necesito ayuda! —se oyó otra vez la voz del hombre, esta vez suplicante._

_Ambas se quedaron mirando otra vez a la puerta durante unos segundos, paralizadas y sin saber qué hacer. Entonces la curiosidad volvió a apoderarse de Adora, quien encuadró sus pequeños hombros y con Catra aún de la mano se dispuso a ir hacia la puerta._

_—No, ¿qué haces? Vámonos —le susurró Catra tirando de la mano para detenerla._

_Adora le hizo un gesto de silencio con el dedo y miró a ambos lados del túnel. Esperó unos segundos para ver si alguien se aproximaba, pero no hubo señales de que alguien les hubiera escuchado en ese túnel tan remoto._

_—Mira ¿ves? No viene nadie, esta celda no está donde las demás, creo que solo Shadow Weaver baja aquí, y ahora está ocupada. Ven, tranquila, estás conmigo —Adora sonrió a Catra para tranquilizarla y le dio un pequeño tirón de la mano para que la siguiera hasta la puerta._

_Con cautela y un poco asombradas, ambas se acercaron a la puerta y se sentaron delante de ella. Una vez sentadas, Catra miró sus manos aún tomadas, y rápidamente se soltó. Adora sin embargo, ni se inmutó. Estaba mirando la puerto, fijamente, como si estuviese intentando ver a la persona que estaba al otro lado de ella. Después, despacio y con cautela, colocó su manita extendida sobre la puerta, como queriendo sentir algo. Catra simplemente la miraba sin decir nada, medio anonadada, medio asustada. A todo esto, el hombre no había vuelto a hablar, como esperando a que ellas dieran ahora el siguiente paso._

_—¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí?—preguntó por fin Adora, con la voz un poco temblorosa._

_—¡Hey, hola! —respondió el hombre detrás de la puerta con tono agradable—. Espera, tu voz… —dijo unos segundos más tarde—. Eres demasiado pequeña para estar aquí… No será… ¿Cuántos años tienes, pequeña? —preguntó después sorprendido._

_—¿Años? —preguntó Adora. Ese concepto aún era desconocido para la pequeña rubia._

_—No importa —dijo antes de quedarse callado unos segundos con tono derrotado—. Por un loco momento he pensado que podrías ser mi niña —sollozó de repente._

_Adora entonces se giró a mirar a Catra con una expresión interrogante en su rostro, y Catra simplemente le devolvió la mirada encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza para hacerle entender que ella tampoco entendía al hombre._

_—¿Tu niña? ¿A qué te refieres con tu niña? —cuestionó Adora cuando volvió a mirar hacia la puerta._

_—Mi hija. Por como suena tu voz, debe de tener ya tu edad más o menos. Aunque no estoy seguro —empezó a explicar el hombre—. He perdido la noción del tiempo, para ser sincero —suspiró—. La hecho tanto de menos… a ella y a mi esposa…_

_—¿Esposa? —otro nueva palabra que Adora nunca había escuchado antes—. ¿Qué es una esposa?_

_El hombre rió unos segundos, una risa triste, casi hueca._

_—Ya me imagino que no os enseñan mucho sobre relaciones y familia aquí en la Horda —dijo después en tono apenado—. Una esposa… como te lo diría— se quedó callado unos segundos, pensativo—.Es la mujer a la que amas, y si eres lo suficientemente afortunado de que ese ser celestial también te ame, una vez siendo adultos, después de hacer una ceremonia, esa mujer se convierte en tu esposa. Básicamente, es la persona con la eliges pasar el resto de tu vida porque la amas._

_—Hum… —Adora se quedó callada unos segundos, intentado analizar en su cabecita la frase que el hombre le acababa de decir, entender a lo que el hombre se refería. Una parte de ella sabía que captar lo que le estaba explicando era importante._

_Se giró entonces para mirar a Catra, quien le había tomado la mano otra vez sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta estando distraída con la conversación, y vio que Catra miraba a la puerta y la miraba a ella con expresión embobada, boca abierta, los colmillos superiores asomando un poco, las orejas en punta. Adora no pudo evitar sonreír un poco._

_— ¿Y cómo sabes cuándo amas a alguien? —cuestionó otra vez la pequeña, volviendo a mirar a la puerta._

_El hombre volvió a reír, pero esta vez su risa fue un poco más real, más cálida._

_—Aquí estoy, después de no sé cuanto tiempo encerrado, aislado… y cuando por fin puedo hablar con alguien más que con ella, resulta que es con una niña curiosa… en vez de alguien que realmente pueda ayudarme —volvió a reír —. Así es la vida… —suspiró después—. Vamos a responder a tus preguntas pequeña. Veamos… amar… —se quedó pensativo otra vez—. Se podría decir que cuando amas a alguien, siempre quieres estar junto con esa persona, estar cerca de ella y no puedes evitar echarla de menos cuando no lo está. Eres feliz solo con estar a su lado, y un sentimiento cálido te recorre el cuerpo cuando estáis juntos. Una sonrisa, una mirada, el mínimo gesto, te pueden llegar a hacer sonreír. Es la persona más importante del mundo para ti y… —Un ruido a lo lejos interrumpió la explicación del hombre—. Escondeos, rápido._

_Antes de que el hombre pudiera acabar la frase, Catra ya se había puesto en pie y estaba arrastrando a Adora hacía las cajas para esconderse otra vez. Unos pasos empezaron a resonar en el túnel y el corazón de ambas empezó a latir fuertemente, e instintivamente se abrazaron. Catra le puso la mano en la boca Adora para que esta no hablara y enroscó su cola alrededor de ambas. Cada latido parecía ir acompañado por el sonido de cada paso, cada vez más cerca de ellas._

_Los pasos finalmente se pararon en frente de la puerta, y se escuchó unas uñas chocar juguetonamente contra la acero, primero la de un dedo, luego la del siguiente, hasta hacer los cinco dedos. Adora miró a Catra, quien tenía una expresión aterrada, y la abrazó más fuerte, envolviéndola con su cuerpo para, que pasara lo que pasara, poder protegerla._

_—¿Y bien? —preguntó Shadow Weaver al parar de repiquetear en la puerta —. ¿Has pensado ya en lo que te he dicho antes? —continuó con voz melosa._

_No obtuvo ninguna respuesta._

_—¡Oh, vamos! Esta es tu última oportunidad, sí no me das algo útil, Lord Hordak va a mandarte a Beast Island, y sabes muy bien que eso es peor que una sentencia de muerte —dijo con un tono de voz que parecía entristecido._

_De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta._

_—¿Tan poco aprecias tu vida ahora, o es que no le tienes miedo a morir? ¿Dónde estuvo esa valentía cuando eras niño, eh?—gritó Shadow Weaver entonces, irritada._

_—¡Vete! —por fin reaccionó el hombre —. Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. ¡Jamás traicionaré a mi reino, o a mi esposa! Ella y mi hija son lo que más amo en la vida, las protegeré hasta mi último aliento, las protegeré sin importar lo que me pase. Entiéndelo de una vez, mi amor por ellas es mayor que cualquier amenaza que puedas hacerme, jamás voy a entregártelas a cambio de mi vida —dijo está última frase casi escupiendo las palabras._

_Instintivamente Adora en ese momento abrazó más fuerte a Catra._

_—Muy bien… si es lo que deseas… —respondió Shadow Weaver otra vez con ese tono casi triste— Yo he hecho todo lo que estaba en mi poder para salvarte la vida. No lo olvides—sentenció la hechicera._

_Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando de repente se paró y miró hacía las cajas unos segundos. El sonido de la oreja de Catra sacudiéndose las había delatado. Apartando las cajas con magia, dejó completamente visibles a Adora y a Catra._

_—¿Tú? —exclamó sorprendida Shadow Weaver al ver a Adora—. ¡Y tú! —dijo después con enfado al ver a Catra—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¡Sabéis que está prohibido! —Sombras oscuras empezaron a salir por debajo de su túnica y a concentrarse alrededor de ella, amenazantes —¡Mocosas insolentes!_

_—¡Shadow Weaver, no! ¡Déjalas! —se escuchó gritar al hombre detrás de la puerta._

_Shadow Weaver miró hacia la puerta, y las sombras disminuyeron. Luego volvió a mirar a Adora y a Catra, quienes seguían abrazadas, temblando de miedo, con los ojos cerrados, y Adora tapando con su cuerpo casi completamente el de Catra. Después volvió a mirar a la puerta una última vez._

_—Esto no es de tu incumbencia. Adios, Micah —se despidió del Rey antes de que un círculo lila se formase alrededor de las tres y una luz oscura las envolviera._

La escena alrededor de ellas cambió y en menos de un segundo se encontraron en la habitación del Granate Negro. Shadow Weaver se encontraba dando la espalda al Granate, y las pequeñas Catra y Adora estaban delante de ella, aún abrazadas, aterradas y con los ojos cerrados. Catra volvió a mirar a su alrededor, otra vez, sorprendida, intentando absorber todo lo que estaba sucediendo delante de ella. Adora, que aún la tenía agarrada de una mano, la apretó y cuando Catra la miró, vio que Adora estaba mirando a sus versiones pequeñas y a la hechicera, con una mezcla de dolor y rabia en su rostro.

_—¡Esta falta la vas a pagar muy cara, jovencita. Encima arrastrando a Adora contigo! —gritó entonces Shadow Weaver. Tanto Catra como Adora abrieron los ojos, y se la quedaron mirando con pánico._

Eso hizo que Catra adulta también se volviese a mirar a escena, sin poder decir una palabra. Por instinto estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia delante, queriendo proteger a sus versiones pequeñas y luchar contra Shadow Weaver, pero Adora la detuvo.

—No hay nada que podemos hacer ahora, solo observar —le comentó Adora con tristeza.

Resignada, Catra volvió a centrar su atención en la escena delante de ella.

_—No Shadow Weaver, ha sido idea mía —por fin reaccionó Adora, y soltándose de Catra, colocó su cuerpo delante del de su amiga._

_— Adora, no debes acostumbrarte a protegerla cada vez —respondió Shadow Weaver con un tono más calmado._

_— Estoy diciendo la verdad —insistió la pequeña rubia apretando el puño. Catra se acercó un poco más a Adora y le agarró la espalda de su camiseta, aún mirando con terror a la hechicera._

_—Adora… —indicó Shadow Weaver con tono severo mientras la señalaba con el dedo índice—. Quítate de medio para que Catra pueda recibir su castigo._

_Catra apretó el puño con el que estaba agarrando la camiseta de Adora más fuerte y Adora no pudo evitar sentirlo. En ese momento recordó las palabras que el hombre del calabozo le había dicho y una rápido lluvia de pensamientos la sacudió. Había pasado ya casi un año desde que Adora había encontrado a Catra. A pesar de que al principio Catra había sido reticente a las atenciones de esta, al cabo de poco había acabado cediendo a la insistencia de la pequeña rubia, y en pocas semanas, se habían hecho inseparables, y con el paso de los meses, tan inseparables, que todas las cosas que el hombre le había dicho que se sentían cuando se amaba a alguien, era lo que Adora sentía por Catra. Y entonces, ¡pum! Un último pensamiento golpeó a la pequeña._

_—¡No, no voy a quitarme! —se encaró Adora, ganando confianza— ¡Catra será mi esposa cuando seamos adultas, así que yo también la voy a proteger hasta mi último aliento! —repitió las palabras que había escuchado hacía unos minutos._

Catra adulta dio un grito ahogado en ese momento y se tapó con la mano que tenía libre la boca, sorprendida. Adora volvió a apretarle la otra mano mientras también seguía con la mirada fija en la escena.

_—¿Qué? —Shadow Weaver se quedó paralizada sin saber como reaccionar._

_—¿Qué?—preguntó también Catra mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrojada._

_—El hombre de antes lo dijo, la mujer que amas puede convertirse en tu esposa una vez sois adultas —respondió Adora a Catra al girar la cabeza para mirarla—. ¿Tú, serás mi esposa, verdad? —le preguntó después mirándola esperanzada y preocupada a la vez, como si hubiese alguna posibilidad de que Catra dijera que no._

_Catra no pudo contestar de inmediato y se sonrojó aún más cuando al cabo de un segundo llegó a la misma conclusión que la pequeña rubia había llegado hacía unos momentos, y solo puedo afirmar con la cabeza._

_—Bien —sonrió triunfal la pequeña Adora, después afirmó con la cabeza y entonces se giró a mirar a Shadow Weaver—. No voy a dejar que te acerques a ella — sentenció con determinación._

_Shadow Weaver seguía sin palabras. Se las quedó mirando durante un largo momento, primero a una y luego a la otra, estudiando la situación. De repente, por debajo de su túnica, las sombras negras empezaron a crecer otra vez a su alrededor, amenazantes y furiosas._

_—No voy a dejar que eches por la borda los planes que tengo preparados para tu futuro Adora —dijo casi en un susurro frío, seco, más amenazador que un grito—. No por un capricho, no por una escoria como ella —dijo con despreció la última frase._

_Adora se quedó paralizada en ese momento, y su mirada volvió a cambiar a una de terror._

_—No… no es un capricho… —dijo al fin, tragando saliva—. Es lo que realmente quiero, no me importa el resto —pronunció asustada, pero sin ceder._

_Shadow Weaver se la quedó mirando fijamente otra vez unos segundos, contemplando la determinación que reflejaban sus ojos._

_—Está bien… —suspiró de pronto, y se giró para mirar el Granizo—. Si es lo que quieres… no me dejas otro opción —dijo después como quitándole importancia al asunto._

_En un segundo, sin que ninguna de las niñas pudiera reaccionar, Shadow Weaver se dio la vuelta y con el brazo elevado, apretó el puño. De repente, una fuerza se apoderó del cuerpo de ambas, impidiendo que se movieran. Intentaron deshacerse del agarre invisible mientras gruñían por el esfuerzo, pero les fue inútil._

_—Oh, mi niña, escucha, y escucha detenidamente —dijo amenazante pero sin gritar, acercándose a ellas y pasando un dedo por la mejilla de Adora—. Lo que tú quieres, no importa. Lo importante es el destino que te espera, vas a conseguir grandes cosas, créeme —comentó casi riendo—. Y no voy a permitir que lo arruines —le apretó a continuación la cara con la mano que le estaba acariciando la mejilla—. ¡Y tú! —señaló a Catra con la otra mano y luego también le agarró el rostro—. Que te quede claro que jamás vas a tenerla, jamás —aseguró recalcando sus palabras._

_Sombras negras empezaron a crecer otra vez alrededor de las tres. A continuación, una de las sombras se dirigió a la cabeza de Adora y otra a la cabeza de Catra, entrando en ellas._

_—Ahora, ¡olvidad! —conjuró Shadow Weaver._

Todo alrededor de ellas se volvió negro durante unos segundos, luego todo se volvió brillante, y de repente, estaban otra vez en su habitación, en Bright Moon. Catra seguía con una mano en la boca y la otra tomada por la de Adora. Al cambiar de escenario, apartó la mano de la boca y tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para volver a la realidad. Cuando giró la cabeza para mirar a Adora, esta ya no era She-Ra, había vuelto a su aspecto corriente, y la miraba con preocupación. Catra se quedó mirando sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que la contemplaban en ese momento con la misma expresión que cuando Adora le había hecho la pregunta aquel día. Como salido de la nada, todo lo que había visto hacía unos segundos, estaba en su cabeza otra vez. Cada pensamiento, cada sentimiento, cada gesto, ruido e incluso olor.

Era una sensación extraña, ya que sentía que ese recuerdo era nuevo, pero a la vez, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí. Un sentimiento con el que no sabía qué hacer, estaba demasiado abrumada para reaccionar racionalmente. Soltó la mano de Adora en silencio, se acercó a la cama, se tumbo en ella en posición fetal de espaldas a Adora, cerró los ojos fuerte y respiró profundamente. Adora siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, sin saber bien qué decir ni qué hacer.

—Tómate el tiempo que necesites —rompió el silencio por fin Adora al cabo de unos minutos sin que ninguna de las dos se hubiese movido—. Si necesitas espacio, lo entiendo, y haré… cualquier cosa que necesites… solo…—suspiró y estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacía la cama, pero se detuvo, apretando el puño—. Solo recuerda que te amo —dijo solemne antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Colocó la mano en el pomo, pero fue incapaz de girar la mano para abrirla. Se quedó ahí unos segundos, intentando contener las lágrimas. Siempre había sabido que mostrarle a Catra sus recuerdos tenía un riesgo, pero ahora también sabía que fuera cual fuera el precio estaba dispuesta a pagarlo ya que era algo que debía de hacerse y que debía de haber hecho antes. De pronto, sintió por detrás como los brazos de Catra se deslizaban alrededor de su cintura y luego notó como el resto de su cuerpo se pegaba al suyo.

—Por favor, no te vayas— pidió Catra casi en un susurro—. No necesito que te vayas, necesito que me abraces —sonó su voz amortiguada en la espalda de Adora.

Adora se quedó un momento inmóvil por la sorpresa, pero inmediatamente reaccionó, se volteó y también la abrazó. Se mantuvieron así durante unos minutos más, absorbiendo el calor la una de la otra.Después Adora la dirigió hacia la cama y ambas se tumbaron de costado, Adora abrazándola por detrás y colocando la cabeza de Catra debajo de su barbilla. Volvieron a quedarse de esa manera durante un rato, simplemente sintiéndose la una a la otra.

—¿Sabes? Antes de recuperar el recuerdo, lo único que recordaba era salir de la habitación del Granate Negro —por fin dijo Catra en voz baja sin cambiar la posición en la que se encontraban.

—Lo sé, yo también —respondió Adora de igual manera—. Lo único que recordaba era salir de la habitación, que tú echaras a correr llorando de repente y tener la inmensa necesidad de querer protegerte. Te busqué por un montón de sitios, hasta que al final volví a mirar en los dormitorios una segunda vez.

Silencio.

—Eché a correr llorando porque por primera vez, sentí que me acababan de arrebatar algo, algo importante, algo que no se me permitía tener, pero no entendía el qué —se sinceró Catra—. Me sentía triste… y asustada. Ahora sé el porqué.

Adora se apretó aún más a Catra si era posible y Catra por fin empezó a ronronear, señal de que se estaba empezando a relajar. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Desde que habían vuelto del recuerdo, parecía que ninguna de las dos podía expresarse completamente con palabras. Estaban demasiado abrumadas, y a la vez exhaustas emocional y mentalmente. En ese momento lo único que ambas necesitaban era el contacto, sentir el calor de la otra y poder reafirmar que estaban juntas.

—¿Adora? — Catra volvió a interrumpir el silencio.

—Uhum —exclamó Adora antes de darle un suave beso en la cabeza. El ronroneo de Catra se acentuó levemente.

—Al menos está ayudando, ¿sabes? —dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar a Adora a los ojos y volviéndola a abrazar—. Creo que la sensación de vacío ha disminuido levemente —se agarró levemente la camiseta a la altura del corazón—. ¿Dijiste que había más recuerdos, verdad? —preguntó cuando volvió a colocar el brazo a alrededor de Adora.

—Así es —le contestó con un poco de tristeza en su voz, observando sus ojos heterocromáticos y viendo la mezcla de emociones que había en ellos. Deseó con todo sus fuerzas poder dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y de alguna manera poder evitar lo que Shadow Weaver les había hecho.

—Vale, mañana visitaremos el siguiente —dijo Catra con determinación.

—Como desees —Adora sonrió un poco y ajunto su frente a la de Catra.

Ambas cerraron los ojos al contacto, y al cabo de unos segundos, en sincronización, los labios de una fueron a buscar los labios de la otra y viceversa. Se besaron reiteradas veces. Besos tranquilos, calmados, simplemente saboreándose, cada beso siendo como una baño con un ungüento calmante en sus corazones. Al cabo de un rato, por fin consiguieron quedarse dormidas, aún entrelazadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jur! Pensamientos, sentimientos? Sed libres de dejar vuestros comentarios!
> 
> Y, quién más se imaginaba que el prisionero era Micah antes de que SW dijera su nombre? Las migas de pan estaban ahí ;)
> 
> Gracias otra vez y recordad: Kudos, comenta, subscribe y comparte!!

**Author's Note:**

> Y bien? Alguna teoría de qué les está sucediendo? Ideas? Sentimientos? Por favor comenta y comparte! :D


End file.
